The Knight and Mage
by Hylia Goddess of Light
Summary: Ingus finds out the identity of his mother, and goes on a quest to learn how to control his new found power of the Chaos. He meets a young mage named Arc. Could this blossom into something more than friendship?
1. Under the Castle

Ingus paced around Sasune castle. His nightmares were getting worse each night. Well, it was the same nightmare, but it was driving him mad. He was surrounded by darkness, and a woman's voice called out all around him. He tried to find her, but in the end ran into a monster, and that is where he would wake up. He walked through the labyrinth of corridors, until he found himself in a section of the castle he had never been before. It was a large, square room with nothing in it except a wall torch.

"Find the room under the castle…" a woman's voice called out from the distance. It was eerie. Walking over to the torch, Ingus grabbed it, and a section of wall slid down. An eerie blue glow lit the way, and Ingus walked down the narrow hallway, and took a long flight of stairs down to unknown depths.

He entered a room, and a large golden pool of water filled the middle, and a tall chunk of purple crystal floated above it. Ingus stared in awe at the sight. Who knew that anything like this could be under the castle! The crystal started to glow, and a woman stepped out of it. She was breath taking. Her eyes were purple like the crystal, and her skin was silver like the moon. Her tall golden crown illuminated the room, and she wore a two piece outfit. She floated above the water, her long black hair fanning out eerily behind her. Her lips were crimson, and then she smiled, flashing dazzling white teeth.

"Ingus, my child. I have waited long for this day." She said in a hauntingly powerful voice. Her long black eyelashes framed her eyes beautifully.

"Wh-who are you?" Ingus asked her in awe.

"I am the Goddess Etro. You are my only son. Long have I waited the day you would venture down here and find me. You have the power to control the Chaos, my son. Things are changing, and you will need it more than ever. Go to Ur, and you will meet others who will help you. I must go now." she said, starting to fade. "Contact me in your dreams. Clear the Chaos. That is the key of over coming the nightmares." she said, her voice fading into silence.

Ingus stared at the crystal in confusion, and at his feet was a small shard of the crystal, and it had glowing golden flecks in it. It was large enough to be worn as a pendant of a necklace. He held it and felt a surge of energy go through his body.

"Right." he said to himself. "If what Etro said is true, I need to go to Ur." He went back up the stairs, and to the main entrance of the castle. Sneaking out, he went through a side door and took the main road. It was lined by trees, and he walked for miles, until the distant outline of buildings came into view.


	2. A Mage in Ur

It was night time when Ingus arrived in Ur. He collapsed from lack of water and food.

"Somebody do something!" a voice called. A woman carried him into her house and put him in a bed.

Ingus woke up, a brown ceiling slowly coming into focus. A woman sat next to him. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked very motherly.

"It's good to see you awake, young man. If Arc hadn't have found you when he did, you could have died. Here have this soup. You haven't eaten anything in 3 days."

"I-I've been asleep for 3 days?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been worried about you. Oh, my name is Nina. What is yours?" she asked kindly.

"I am Ingus. Thank you for helping me. You saved my life. I was instructed to come here by someone." he told her.

He took the purple crystal shard from his pocket and showed it to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"This evening we should see the Elder. For now, you should find Arc and thank him. I think he is at the hot springs right now. Just take the path north. Its only 10 minutes away."

After finishing his soup, he got up and walked through the village. It was an assortment of simple, but sturdy wooden houses. At the north eastern edge of the village, a thin path led into the thick tangle of branches that made the woods. He took the path, a pale purple light illuminating the dark trees. He realised the light was coming from him. Birds chirped throughout the woods, and you could tell it was full of life.

After about 10 minutes of walking, everything got silent as Ingus entered a large clearing. The light shone on a crystal clear pond. Dappled light danced on the ground, and next to the pond, there was a boy. He was sitting down, staring at the pond.

Ingus softly walked over, and sat next to him. He looked over at Ingus, and Ingus blushed a deep red. Arc was absolutely stunning. His brown hair framed his pale skin and chocolate eyes, and the splash of freckles across his face was adorable. Suddenly Ingus was unable to speak.

"Th-thank you for saving me." he stammered. Arc blushed and smiled.

"Hey it was no problem." he said in a gentle, innocent sounding voice. They sat by the pond looking at it.

"This is so beautiful." Ingus said breathless.

"Isn't it? I go here to escape the bullies in the village. I call it the Sanctuary. At night the water glows golden, and fairies come out and fly around." he told Ingus.

"I would love to see that some time." Ingus told him. Arc put a hand over his and smiled.

"How about tomorrow night? There will be no moon." He said smiling.

"Sounds great. Do you want to go back to the village with me?" Ingus asked.

"Sure." was the reply he got, and they walked through the path, and Arc curiously looked at Ingus.

"Are you glowing?" he asked. Ingus pulled out the crystal shard, and it floated in his hand.

"My mother gave me this." he told Arc, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"But that's a crystal shard from the Crystal of Chaos!" he said astonished. "Only the Goddess off Chaos can gift someone something like that…" he trailed off, and they walked in silence.


	3. Magic of the Night

"The Elder would like to meet you down at the Shining Springs." Nina told Ingus during the night. Arc was pretending to be asleep. He had already asked Nina if he could go with Ingus to meet the Elder, and she had told him no. Even though he was 16 she still babied him, which is probably why the boys picked on him. They always made fun of him because he was feminine. When he saw Ingus for the first time he felt deeply attracted to him. He was so handsome, and regal. So noble…

He watched Ingus and Nina leave, and he got up and got dressed in his green jacket and some black tights. He had to find out what was going on. Did this have something to do with Ingus's Chaos crystal shard? Who exactly was Ingus? Arc crept behind Nina and Ingus from a distance. He needed answers. As they entered the dark woods, Arc realised just how pitch black it was. Waiting a few moments for Nina and Ingus to be out of sight, he casted a spell.

"Light!" he whispered, creating a small orb of light that hung over his head like a lantern, lighting the path. The trees were creepy in the dark, and had always frightened Arc. He remembered the first time he had come to his Sanctuary at night. A glowing woman dressed in a long, flowing white dress had led him there. She had long golden hair that fanned out behind her as she glided down the path. He remembered those crystal blue eyes as clear as the day was. When he had come to the spring, it was glowing golden, and hundreds of multi colour faeries flew around it. She had told him that she was Vaera, the Goddess of Light. Then she had given him the gift of Magic.

Arc was almost to the springs, so he ended his spell, and stood in the shadows as Ingus walked up to the Elder.

"Nina has told me that you are the chosen one…" he said in a raspy voice. "That you have the Shard of Chaos. May I see it?" he asked kindly.

Ingus nodded and took it out of his pocket and handed it to the Elder. He threw it to the middle of the springs, and it floated in mid air, unsupported.

"So you are indeed the son of the Goddess Etro?" he asked.

"Yes." Ingus replied. Arc was shocked. Ingus was a god? The faeries flew around the crystal shard, giving it energy. It floated back to Ingus, and he caught it.

"We shall make that into a necklace so you don't lose it." Nina told Ingus. "We should be heading back soon."

Arc edged toward the path and ran back home to his bed, where he pretended to be asleep when Ingus and Nina got home.


	4. Fire in Ur

It was the next night, and Arc got ready. He wore his long, green jacket, and his black tights as usual. There was a knock on the door as he finished fixing his soft, brown hair.

"Come in!" he shouted. Ingus stepped in, wearing the usual, but now he had the chaos crystal shard on a silver chain. It glowed lightly.

"Wow!" Ingus said, smiling. "Someone got really prepared for tonight." He winked, causing Arc to turn red. They walked through the silent village, and crept through the woods, until they reached the spring. It was beautiful that night. There was a meteor shower that night, so the sky was streaked with shooting stars. They sat down at the edge of the spring and looked at each other. Arc blushed bright red and Ingus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Arc said shyly. "I..um kinda like you." Ingus blushed and Arc kept stuttering. "I mean..you probably don't-"

He was cut off as Ingus kissed him sweetly. Arc smiled in awe and blushed.

"Yes I like you too." Ingus said. "It's getting late. We should head back, yea?" And so they headed back down the path, but as they approached the village, Arc knew something was wrong. It smelled like a…

"The village is on fire!" Ingus shouted. Soldiers clad in shining white armour set fire to the buildings and slaughtered everyone they saw. Arc's eyes widened as one of the soldiers went in for the kill. The victim was Nina.

"No you bastards!" He screamed. "A-aeroga!" he yelled, summoning a huge wind storm…. But it was too late.

"N-Noooooo! You bastards! I'll…I'll kill you!" Arc cried, running at one of them, an anger in his eyes. The soldier smirked. Seeing that Arc had no way of defending himself, Ingus rushed to the rescue, drawing his sword and swiftly decapitating the soldier.


	5. Powers of Chaos

"N-NOOOO!" Ingus screamed. His anger welled up inside of him as Arc hit the ground.

"You would do well to stay out of the way of the Soldiers of Hein." The soldier said, slashing at Ingus. Ingus caught the blade with his bare hand and it disappeared. He started to chant in a language so old very few would know.

"By the Powers of the Chaos, I summon thee!" Ingus chanted in the language of Chaotic Power. Everything went completely silent as a black mist formed around him. His eyes glowed pure golden, and his hair turned jet black. He was garbed in a regal black armour. A crown of platinum rest upon his brow, and he held a hand-and-a-half hilt sword with a blade of purple crystal. It crackled wickedly with electricity. The soldiers charged him.

"You bastards dare to fight me?" Ingus roared. He cleaved a soldier in half and grabbed another one, destroying his very essence. The soldier let out a scream and crumpled to dust. The souls of the dead soldiers flew around him, making the mist stronger, almost like a fog. He fought like a berserker until there was one soldier left. Ingus trapped him under his foot and looked at the man. It was the commander.

"Why have you come?" He questioned. The soldier remained silent, and so Ingus bent down and put a hand on the soldier's forehead.

Memories swirled around him like mist until they solidified. A cruel looking man stood in front of him. He had a small golden crown.

"I sense a power surge from the Village of Ur. Destroy it and get me the power." the man said in an oily voice.

"Yes m'lord." The soldier said. He opened his eyes and put his hand on the soldier's breastplate.

"I release you." he said, drawing his soul from his body and sending it to the other world. Ingus went over to Arc and mended his body. Because he had bound Arc's soul to his body, he was still alive in essence. After he finished his magic, he took Arc to Nina's house, which was not badly burnt, and lay him in bed, kissing his forehead. He tended to the wounded.


	6. The Answer

It was late in the night and Ingus sat outside of Nina's house, sad about the events. Nina was like Arc's mother.

"Do not be sad, you fought bravely." a voice said soothingly.

Etro stood by him, her eyes glowing pure gold. The shadows seemed to cling to her like they were looking for her approval.

"I…I am starting to remember some things about why I am not in…in Valhalla." Ingus said to her. She looked at him, willing him to go on.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes. The balance of light and chaos was overturned and there is too much light in this world. People would think that was a good thing but it is just as bad as if there was too much Chaos. It means more battles and corruption. I was supposed to help cleanse the light about a hundred years ago…but when I reached this world, I was captured and my memories were subdued and I was put into a sleep. I awoke about 5 years ago. The nightmares…they are what torment me because it is the unseen threat." Ingus told her. She nodded in conformation.

"It was I who awoke you from your sleep. I could not interfere too much, because this was your task." Etro told me. "Even now I am but part of my essence in this world. I cannot fully come here without alerting the enemy of the presence of the Chaos." she said stroking my hair. "I must go now. Your boy wakes, go treat him and know that you have my blessing." With that, she dissolved in a swirling mist.

Ingus went back inside of the house and Arc stirred, opening his chocolate brown eyes.

"In-Ingus…" he said weakly. Ingus rushed over to his side and stroked his hair.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Arc asked, blushing and smiling.

"Oh Arc!" Ingus exclaimed. "Of course I will." he kissed Arc softly and got into the bed with him holding him tight. Arc looked at him with those innocent brown eyes.

"Do you know who those people were…?" he asked softly. Ingus nodded.

"They serve a man named Hein." he told Arc, stroking his hair. Arc frowned and looked at Ingus.

"Do you think King Sasune would know who this Hein person is?" Arc asked him. Ingus's face lit up.

"Of course he would! He knows almost everything." Ingus exclaimed. He looked at Arc and smiled. "You're so smart. How long do you think it will take for you to recover?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few days. I can still walk around and stuff, I just need to recover. Tomorrow night can you take me to the springs? Please Ingus?" he asked pleading with those adorable brown eyes. Ingus gave in and agreed.


	7. Magic Practise

Arc woke up earlier than Ingus. His chest hurt a lot from where the blade and pierced it. Silently, Arc got out of the bed and crept to the other side of the house. He looked at Ingus and smiled. He was snuggled up to a pillow and was drooling slightly. Arc went over to a candle holder and pushed it. A section of wall slid down, revealing a staircase that went down below. Arc walked down the stairs, and they opened up into an underground chamber filled with practise dummies and bulls eyes. The floor was made up of an earthy dirt, while the ceiling was pure stone.

"Alright let's do this." Arc muttered. He pointed at the practise dummy. "Aero!" he said. It was surrounded by a whirlwind. Arc smiled; the spell had not weakened him one bit. Last year when he first started learning defensive spells that almost made him pass out. He started learning white magic for defence and healing when he was about 7. But when he turned 13 he started learning magic for offence. Some called this black magic because it was attack spells.

Arc had an idea that he had been wanting to try for a while. He wanted to do a nonverbal incantation. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he had to try.

He scrunched up his face in concentration and pointed at the dummy. It caught fire and exploded violently. Arc gasped and smiled happily. Not only were nonverbal incantations possible, they were more powerful than verbal incantations…which meant…

Arc concentrated again, and an aura of white surrounded him, healing him completely, restoring his strength and mending every wound, major and minor. Then, Arc waved a hand, and his body shimmered, disappearing and reappearing a few feet away.

"Having fun there?" Ingus said, making Arc jump in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I heard an explosion so I rushed here but I saw that you were just practising your magic. How is it that you can cast without saying a word?" Ingus asked him.

"I didn't know that I could, to be honest." Arc told him, walking up to him. "But to answer your question, concentration. Concentrate on the thing you are casting."

"So I could do this?" Ingus asked, holding out his hand and concentrating really hard, he gasped as a small golden light filled his hand. When it disappeared, there was a golden ring in his hand with a lovely blue gemstone. He put it on Arc's index finger and kissed him softly.

"Oh Ingus it's so beautiful." Arc gasped, moving his hand around and admiring how it caught the light. Arc took Ingus's hand and lead him up the stairs, closing the passage behind him.


	8. Powers of Mist

Arc walked around the village, enjoying the sunlight on his fair skin. Ingus had decided to talk to the blacksmith about getting Arc a sword, so he was busy for the moment. Arc bumped into a familiar group of goons.

"Well, well, well." one of them said. "If it isn't the stupid fairy boy Arc."

"L-leave me alone! I d-don't want trouble." Arc stammered, feeling nervous. He didn't want to hurt them. One of him grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms behind his back. The others got in a line, and Arc knew what they were going to do; they were going to beat him up. With no time to spare, Arc silently teleported out of the goon's arms. They gasped in surprise as Arc materialised a few feet away.

"I guess standing up for myself is what it will take to get you to leave me alone." Arc said softly. He raised his hand skyward, lifting up one of the goons, and then he tossed him into a wall, where he landed, making a loud noise. The others advanced toward Arc. The first one went to punch him, but Arc caught his wrist and flipped him over onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. With a powerful mini gale, Arc pushed the other one away, which left one more. The biggest of them all…he charged at Arc. "Dvathr" Arc whispered. It was one of the most ancient words for one of the most ancient elements. It was simply time itself. Time slowed all around him, and Arc walked up to the goon. He put his hands over the goon's eyes and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Arc released his spell and saw Ingus rush out to the scene. Arc stood in the middle of the group of goons, who were incapacitated.

"Wow!" Ingus exclaimed. "Well done, my little Arc-y!" Arc blushed and bowed jokingly. He went up to Ingus, who handed him two short swords. They were deadly works of art, with they clear diamond blades, and ornate golden handles. Ingus also handed him two golden, gem studded sheathes on a leather belt. Arc put them on and put the blades in the belt.

"I figured it would be better for you to fight with two swords, so you can be a ferocious little beast on the battlefield. If you had a double handed sword it would be harder to cast spells, and same for a shield, but with two swords you can fight with both if needed, or only one and still cast spells." Ingus explained to him. He took is hand and they started walking out of the village of Ur.

They walked on a heavily wooded path lit by lanterns at regular 50 foot intervals. The lanterns were needed, for the canopy of trees blocked out the sunlight. They were walking, when two men with broad swords came out of the woods and blocked the path. They were tall, tan, and muscular. They wore only a kilt like armour and iron boots. One charged Ingus and one charged Arc.

The man swung just as Arc pulled out both blades. He caught the heavy blow on the blades, which he held to make an X shape. With a mighty heave, Arc pushed the man back and whirled around, slicing the man in the stomach, spraying blood everywhere. Pointing his blade at the man, he summoned his energy. A bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the man, leaving only a black, charred space, and the spell of ozone and burnt grass. Ingus stared in awe, and then decapitated the man he was fighting.

"Good job, my love!" he beamed. Arc smiled and kissed him softly, taking his hand. He concentrated, and teleported them about a thousand feet down the path, right where the trees ended. He gasped from the effort and swayed slightly. It was night time, and in the distance, the twinkle of lights could be seen. It was probably many miles away. They decided to set up camp for the night. Being the chivalrous knight that he was, Ingus decided to take watch over Arc while he slept. As soon as Arc fell asleep, that is when things got interesting.

He was standing on a hill. There were arches all around him like the ruins of some old temple. A thick white mist started to swirl around the ruins, and from then emerged a woman. She had long, flowing golden hair and ivory skin. She wore a white sleeveless dress with a golden rope for a belt. Her eyes glowed golden and mist floated off of her. She walked up to Arc and smiled.

"I am Ceste, the goddess of magic, and of the Mist. I see that you too have powers over magic." she said smiling.

 _A goddess!_ Arc thought. He nodded and blushed shyly.

"There is more to magic than manipulating the elements and using it for healing. The Mist is the very fabric of the world. It hides many things…almost like a veil that hides magical things from the eyes of normal mortals. In you I have seen the potential to control the Mist." she said pointing at him.

"But…what do you do with it?" Arc asked her. She snapped her fingers and a gust of wind passed through his hair. The temple stood gleaming in all of its glory, tall white walls rising above them. Arc felt them, and they felt solid. The goddess snapped her fingers again and it was all gone.

"You can make illusions, but you can also make these illusions a reality. You can use it in many different ways. Use it to protect the one you love." she smiled and snapped her fingers. The mist swirled around her swallowing her up and then dying down. Arc woke with a start. It was the middle of the night, and Ingus stood sentinel over him.

"Get some sleep Ingus." Arc said softly. Ingus looked at him in surprise.

"You should be sleeping, love." he responded. "But I will gladly take the sleep." He laid down next to Arc and went to sleep.

 _You can make illusions, but you can also make these illusions a reality._

Arc concentrated really hard on summoning Mist. Slowly it poured from the ground. He imagined a one room hut equipped with food and other essentials. The Mist rose up and snaked around, creating what he envisioned. Torches flickered on the walls softly illuminating the room. The Mist disappeared once the hut was complete. Arc crawled next to Ingus and went to sleep.


	9. Sasune Castle

Ingus woke up extremely confused. Where was he? He looked over and saw Arc making them breakfast.

"Arc?" he said. Arc looked over at him. "Wh-where are we?"

"In our camping place silly." He responded. The walls flickered momentarily revealing the edge of the forest and the castle in the distance. Then, they solidified back into sturdy wooden walls.

"H-how?"

"The Mist. A goddess came to me in a dream last night and said I had the power to control it." Arc explained. He also told Ingus about what the Mist was exactly. Ingus ate his breakfast and put on his armour.

"Let's go. We could probably reach the castle in a few hours." he told Arc. Ingus got up, and so did Arc. As Arc approached the door of the hut, the hut shimmered and disappeared, leaving no trace that it had ever existed. That display of magic really freaked Ingus out, but also impressed him. He of course knew what the Mist was, because he was a god, but he didn't know that it could be controlled and manipulated like that. Then again, he could manipulate Chaos. That meant in theory…since chaos was the opposite of order, he could literally manipulate time and space! He was about to open his mouth, but Arc started talking.

"I have this friend back in the village. He went on a trip to Kazus. He would have loved to be here with us. His name is Luneth. He was another orphan that Nina took in. He was all about adventure and monster hunting." Arc told him smiling softly.

"I just realised that…well I can probably manipulate the space and time it takes to get us to the castle." Ingus told him. Arc looked shocked.

"How?" he asked.

"Time is a manifestation of order, is it not? And the opposite of order is chaos. In the land of the dead, time does not flow, and gravity does not always apply. I remembered that in Valhalla, we have many floating islands. Using these concepts, it would be possible to manipulate both space and time like teleportation." He explained to Arc. Arc nodded and took his hand. He concentrated on channelling the Chaos within himself. He felt it starting to flow out of his body, black mist swirling around them and getting thicker and thicker. Inside the mist, the normal rules did not apply if he willed it to be so. It wrapped around them and grew thicker and thicker. It was so black that the only way they could see anything was by the glint of purple particles that glowed around them. About a minute later, the black mist started to dissipate, sinking back into the ground, revealing a tall, grey castle. Ingus and Arc walked up to the portcullis, which was opened, and walked through to the main doors of the keep.

A long throne room stood before them. White pillars stood at 10 foot intervals, a long red carpet running between them. On a raised area, a golden throne sat with a velvet red cushioned chair. Upon the throne sat a man. He had close cropped black hair, pale skin, and intense brown eyes. A crown of gold sat upon his head and he smiled as they approached. Ingus got on one knee and bowed.

"Rise, soldier of mine court." the king told him. He stood up and looked at his king. "What pressed you to leave? Abandoning your post is punishable by death."

"Your Highness, if I can?" Arc said, flashing a dazzling smile. He invoked power in his voice, using the Mist to charm the king. The king shook his head, entranced. "Ingus has proper reason for why he left."

"Well speak and we shall see." the king responded. Ingus explained what had happened with him and the crystal under the castle. He also told him about Etro saying he was her son, and lastly…the attack on Ur by Hein.

"Yes…I know the fiend of which you speak. He is blood thirsty and power hungry. He is after the power of the crystals that stabilise the power of the world in which we live. I met him when there was a Gathering of Kings. The houses of Sasune, Argus, and Hein gathered for the meeting on how to make our kingdoms strive. He seemed really unstable at the time. His appearance suggested that he had been practising the darkest of magics.

"The fact that he had a direct assault on Ur…that is a declaration of war on the kingdom of Sasune, and as its leader, I shall avenge this." King Sasune told them.

Ingus nodded and looked at Arc. Arc smiled reassuringly and took Ingus's hand. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the king. He looked at them holding hands and frowned.

"That goes against the way of things." the king said in disapproval. Ingus frowned and grabbed Arc by his waist and kissed him softly. The king gasped and looked at them in anger.

"You _dare_ do such things in _my_ presence?" he yelled. Ingus turned to the king, his appearance shimmering to the black haired, gold-eyed boy with the platinum crown, and then back to his normal self. The king faltered.

"You would dare take up a tone such as that with a god?" Ingus asked in a deadly voice. His form shimmered again, and he stayed in the form of the black haired boy. Arc blushed madly. Ingus willed his eyes to not shine with power. Instead of being a solid golden colour, they turned to an amethyst purple. He grabbed Arc's hand and walked him out of the palace.

"You look _extremely_ hot like that." Arc said breathlessly. Ingus smiled, and they continued on their journey.


	10. Dreams of Power

Arc laid down on his bed in the hut. Ingus laid next to him, smiling and kissing him goodnight. They had set up camp right outside of Kazus. They both decided that they should talk to Luneth about better adventure tactics. Also, Arc had a feeling that Luneth was part of their quest. He drifted off to sleep, sighing as the currents of the dream world pulled him along.

He stood in a tall throne room with a golden domed ceiling high above his head. Ceste stood in the centre of the room, smiling at him. He bowed his head politely.

"Your intuitions are correct. Luneth is essential to your quest." She told him, her voice washing over him like cool water. "There is also one other. She is not known to you, Luneth, or Ingus, but she resides in Dohr, a city many miles away on the coast of Lake Dohr." She waved her hands and Mist gathered, showing him a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She looked kind, but determined.

"You and Ingus are like opposites. He is the Chaos that warps time and space, and you are the Mist that weaves a reality, yet you both can make illusions." Ceste said. "I bestow upon you my powers. From this moment on I name you Arc, son of Ceste." she said, her voice booming. Mist swirled around him, turning golden and flowing right into his mouth. He was filled with a great energy. He had just turned into a god. He summoned the Mist, but this time it was golden.

"Why is it golden?" he asked Ceste. She smiled.

"Because you are extremely powerful. This is the complete opposite of the Chaos that your boyfriend uses, but in many ways it is similar. It is the fabric of space and time, therefore you can manipulate it, and also bring order. Your boyfriend can manipulate space and time with his Chaos, but he can not cause order. He can restore order by releasing the flow of Chaos, but he cannot create the order." she faded in a flash of golden light this time. Arc looked down at his body and blushed. He wore a lose toga that ended at his knees, and he had golden laurels in his hair. He closed his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of the hut…dressed in the toga. He focused on the hut, allowing it to disappear. Ingus woke up and looked at Arc.

"What are you wearing?" he asked him in shock.

"I um…Ceste kinda made me her godly son." Arc explained his entire dream and Ingus nodded.

"Well now at least neither one of us can die, right?" Ingus asked, smiling. "Lets find your friend Luneth…but I suggest a costume change. Kazus can be a _very_ windy place." Arc snapped his fingers, and he was back in his normal clothes. He still had the laurels in his hair, which made him look rather adorable.

Thousands of miles away in a city called Dohr…

The massive city of Dohr was situated on the shores of Lake Dohr. The city was made of many red tiled roofed villas. The white walls of the villas stood out against the grey mountains. The main street of the city lead to a great fountain ringed with columns. The white streets gleamed in the magnificent sunlight. A woman stood on a balcony in a villa high up near the mountain. She wore a flowing purple dress of many layers. She had a transparent purple shawl gently draped over her hair. Some of her auburn hair showed from under the shawl. She had her hair in a braided spiral pinned up at the back of her head. Her blue eyes were lined with a delicate brown eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her crimson lips stood out against her pals skin. She observed the city for a moment, then turned around and went back into the comfort of her villa. As she walked, her robes flowed behind her, making it look as if she was gliding.

*Yes, I have made up the location of the city Dohr, although the lake in the game IS real. Just wanted to say that so people dont try to correct me.


End file.
